Theodosia
by Betty's a little crazy22
Summary: Theodosia's father sends her away to live with the Hamiltons in New York. They are all so kind to Theo, she just has to adjust to the new life style, thankfully, her friend, Philip, is there to help make sure she is comfortable. Rated T just because I don't know what to expect. I AM TAKING A BREAK, HOW LONG IS UNDETERMINED, I WILL RESUME AFTER I FINISH WATCHING THEMSELVES!
1. Prologue

**Mkay, so I started writing this a long time ago, like, 2 years ago, long time. The plot i can live with. But I wrote this when I had a huge HUGE obsession over ASOUE, therefore it's filled with random references and characters names... I don't even know. **

**So essentially, this was made before Hamilton blessed my ears, so I took the plot and added in Hamilton characters into it, since it already takes place in the 1700's. **

**A few things you need to know: **

**The plot works better if Aaron Burr never met Alexander, so it didn't happen in this story.**

**I use a lyric from a religious song called "Come Hold My Son", it's very beautiful and plays a big role in this story. I can tell you the story about how I came up with the idea, (if I can remember) next chapter, if y'all leave comments saying you want to hear it, bc that is not the song that inspired me. I don't own Hamilton or Come Hold My Son.**

**I do not have a charger for my laptop so I am writing on my tablet, this wouldn't be such a problem if the autocorrect wasn't so annoying, if it corrects to a word, it won't let me go back and change it unless I get rid of the word all together. Random stupid stuff like that. I am still able to upload, so yay, but if you see any weird words, or something strange, I apologize, but I can't fix it. (So sorry, it drives me crazy!)**

**PS THIS will be a rather long story, so if you like the prologue then please feel free to follow the story so you can get notified when I update. Sry you had to read all that. **

Prologue:

* * *

The entire city had gathered for church. The officers slowly piled in after they had finished making their rounds, to make sure that everyone was in church.

The priest began the service, Kathryn sat in the back, cradling her child, praying that she would remain silent for the next couple hours. Kathryn sang along and rocked her baby girl to the music her daughter giggled, Kathryn heard footsteps behind her. She knew what was going to happen.

Thinking fast, she shoved her baby into an unexpecting woman's arms who sat next to her. Kathryn felt pain in the back of her head. She managed to stay long enough to secure that her child in the woman's arms before passing out and falling to the floor. The town watched and released a disapproving hiss.

* * *

Kathryn awoke with a start. She didn't recognize the room around her, the clothes she was in, nor where she was.

"Ah! You have finally awoken!" A woman's voice called.a

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" Kathryn demanded the woman.

"Ma'am, I am Jannette, you may call me Jane." Jane said with a smile on her face. " i brought you to my house after church yesterday, you passed out after being hit with the officer's wooden slab. You were very wise to give me your darling girl before fainting. "

"Theodosia!" Kathryn gasped, "Where is she?"

The woman hushed Kathryn, hoping it would calm her, but did not. "Theodosia is just in the other room with my son. He is taking good care of her, I do imagine that she's hungry, she's been crying as of late."

"May I see her?" Kathryn asked trying to stand.

Jane pushed her back down as she got dizzy from standing. "Rest my dear,I will bring her to you and leave as I will let you feed her." Jane rose from her chair and left the room.

While she waited, Kathryn studied the room around her. A large collection of books lined the far wall, a cluttered desk sat next to the wooden bed. An oil lamp sat in the bedside table in the opposite side of the desk. Jane's chair was walnut, and had a blue and white checkered cusion.

Jane soon returned to the room, carrying Theodosia. After the crying baby was in her mother's arms, she quited down, still screaming for food.

"I'll leave you to do your thing,"

"Thank you," Kathryn nodded as Jane left.

After the baby has been feed and burped, Kathryn sung her baby to sleep.

_"On a cold night in Bethlehem,_

_No fire warns her hands,_

_she gives birth to the word made of flesh _

_the bread of life in a manger" _

Kathryn's voice is calm and soothing, thick like honey an d sweet like sugar. Softer than the clouds in the sky or a sheep's wool. Prettier than any diamond or gem.

A knocking at the door interrupts her singing as Jane's son walked into the room.

"Sorry ma'am, I was told to check on you."

Kathryn studies the young man who has been caring for her daughter. About the same age as herself, tall, soft, green eyes, and ginger hair, Kathryn couldn't help but stare at the well built man in front of her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked nervously .

* * *

A romance soon blossomed between the two. Shortly after Theodosia's first birthday, the two married and raised Theodosia. They gave her siblings as time went on.

The family grew and the children raised successful. Kathryn sang her special song to all her children.

Theodosia fell in love and married, just shy of her twentieth year, to a man named James Prevost, a British officer, in 1781, however James died out of country.

Theodosia then married a man named Aaron Burr, the two had five kids, only one lived past infancy, they named her Theodosia after her mother. In 1794, Theodosia Bartow Burr died leaving the young Theodosia with her father.

Aaron grew cold and over protective to his daughter, never letting her out alone, or much at all.

Theodosia didn't know what to do without her mother. Or with the change in her father.


	2. Vistor

Theodosia sat quietly in her chair as her father walked away.

"Come Theodosia, don't make the same mistake your mother did." He spat and left the tent.

"Oh mama, " Theo muttered. She silently stood and walked up to her mother's coffin and bent down and began to sing her special song.

_On a cold night in Bethlehem,_

Theodosia's voice cracks as she sings, tears falling down her cheeks.

_No fire warms her hands,_

_She gives birth to the word of flesh,_

_The bread of life in a manger_

Tears fall down her cheeks and stain her black dress.

"Theodosia!" Aaron hissed .

"Coming, Sir." Theodosia slowly stood and walked home with her father.

When they reached home, Theodosia ran up to her room. She collapsed on top of her bed and curled herself into a weeping heep.

"Miss. Theodosia?" The maid, Cynthia, knocked on her door. "May i come in?"

"If you must," Theodosia said through tears.

"Theodosia, your father sent me up, he told me to get you ready for bed." Cynthia said calmly.

She looked at the clock tower that sat in the middle of the town square, which she could see from her window. "But it's not yet noon!" She exclaimed.

"I tried to tell him, I really did Miss."

"May I at least eat? I haven't eaten since yesterday evening." Theodosia asked, hearing her stomach groan.

Cynthia thought for a moment. "Very well," Cynthia turned to leave. "If I were you, I would obey my father and his wishes, he isn't in the best of moods. "

Theodosia nodded and gladly took off her black over dress. She never liked the color black, her mother didn't either. That's why she had a fit ealier.

The ten year old girl changed out of her petticoats and stockings. She slipped into a nightgown and figeted with her mother's charm necklace.

Cynthia knocked on the door and came in with a bowl of steaming stew. Theodosia gratefully began eating as Cynthia took off her bonnet and undid her hair. Theo wiped off her makeup and finished the vegetable stew and let Cynthia take the empty bowl down to the kitchen.

Instead of sleeping, she sat on her window sill and began reading. Every now and then she would pause to watch the children playing on the village green outside her window. She sighed as she saw her friend, Sarah. Soon the sun set and Theodosia lit a candle and continued her book.

Theo heard the clock ring.

_ring... Ring... ring... ring... Ring... Ring... ring... ring... Ring... Ring... ring..._

_It's eleven?! _Theo gasped and blew out the candle, setting aside her nearly finished book, and she climbed into bed.

Theodosia wasn't able to sleep. Her mother was on her mind. She thought of her warm embrace and her comforting smile. She thought of the change in her father and his much it scared her. She wondered how often she'd see her friends. And Theo wondered what would become of her.

* * *

Theodosia must have fallen askeep, but she was awoken by a loud banging at the door. She heard Cynthia open it. Theodosia slipped into her robe and walked down a few stairs and leaned over the railing, trying to catch a glimpse of the vistor.

The person at the door was a young boy, about her age, he had soft brown hair and bold grayish eyes. His face spotted with freckles. She could only see from his neck up, as Cynthia was blocking her way.

"I will fetch for Mr. Burr." Cynthia lead him to the drawing room. Cynthia caught Theo's eye, "Silly girl, go get dressed, you can accompany our guest in the drawing room." Cynthia went towards Aaron's study.

Theodosia went to her room and put on a simple lavender dress with white lace on the collar and sleeves. she quickly braided her hair. Theodosia walked down the stairs and into the drawing room.

The boys eyes widened as she entered. He stood and offered her a seat. She sat.

"M-may i ask your name?" The boy stammered .

"Theodosia. Theodosia Burr." She smiled and watched him think.

"Theodosia. I like that name, very unique." The boy stood again, theo stood and let him take her hand, he bowed and kissed her hand gently. "Joseph. Joseph Alston." He said dropping her hand and sitting again.

"Very well, what is it you want?" Aaron walked into the room, he looked unusually happy and undisturbed. Like he was almost, proud?

This broke Theo from the inside, eating at her until it reached her outside. _Why is Papa so happy? When Mama just died? _Theo thought. She held back tears and listened to the conversation.

"Sir, I've been sent by my mother and father to look to start my apprenticeship.I've heard of your beautiful candle creations, people say they defy gravity." As Joseph rambled, Aaron smirked. "I've helped my sisters make candles, the process is very interesting. "

"I see you have a vague idea of what you are doing. Very well. I'm afraid we don't have a spare room in the house, you would have to sleep in the barn. I take it, you'll be ok with that?" Papa asked Joseph nodded.

"You start tomorrow!" Aaron and Joseph stand and shake hands.

"Thank you sir!" Joseph smiled as Aaron turned to Cynthia.

"Cynthia, have Tom hitch the horse to the wagon, we need to take Joseph to get his things."

Aaron and Cynthia left the room. Theodosia covered her face with her hands and cursed herself as she let tears fall.

"Theodosia? Is something wrong?" Joseph asked sitting next to her on the clothed couch.

Theodosia froze, not knowing what to do.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me, I realize we only just met, but I do hope that we can get to know one another better in the coming years." Joseph bowed and left the room as Cynthia motioned for him to follow.

" Miss. Theodosia, do tell me what is the matter, " Cynthia asked sitting next to Theo, taking Joseph's place.

Theo shook her head and stood. "I'm fine thank you, a walk will clear my head." Theodosia grabbed her cloak and thanked Cynthia as she placed it on her and shoulders. "I'll be back before long," Theo promised and walked out the door.


	3. The Cemetery

"Joseph?" Theodosia knocked on the barn door, shivering in the early morning air.

"Come in," Joseph replied.

Theo awkwardly pushed the door open, her hands occupied with a food tray. Joseph saw the struggle and came to help.

"Thank you, my father told me to bring food out for you. We don't eat meals together anymore." Theo explains as she set the tray of stew and dried meat down on a small table. "I forgot how dark and lonely it is in here." Theo looked around at the piles of hay and dried corn.

"Come, " Theo said picking up the tray and walking out again.

"W-where are you going?" Joseph asked, but Theo kept walking, Joseph trailed behind.

Theo walked to the back of the barn and down a small hill. When she got to the bottom, she walked towards an old, run-down gazebo that overlooked the small river behind their property.

"Here, this should be better than being stuck in a barn all day." The set the food on a bench and sat beside it.

Joseph sat on the other side of the tray and began to eat, slowly. "Are you hungry? Want anything?" He asked pointing to the tray.

"I just ate thank you," truth is Theo hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, after her walk.

"You keep looking at the food, go on, take something," he urged.

Theo waited for a second before tearing a roll in half. She slowly tore off pieces of her half and eating it.

"You can take more, you don't have to ask." Joseph smiled.

Theo swallowed her tiny piece of roll. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Joseph looked taken aback. "Well, it was how I was raised, Miss."

Theodosia nodded and looked in front of her at the scenery.

_"Mama! Mama!" Young Theo screeched rolling down the hill. _

_" Theodosia, my dear, do not roll down hills in such a way, " Her mother scolded. _

_"Mama! Ducks!" Theo pointed. _

_"Shh! Stay quiet, come on, " The young girl's mother took her hand and slowly and quietly lead her over to the little family of ducks that were making their way into the water._

The memory hit Theo like tons and tons of bricks. She bent forward and covered her face with her hands. Quietly crying.

"Miss? Is something wrong?" Joseph asked.

Theodosia sighed. "My... Mother." She choked out.

Joseph looked confused. "Your mother?"

"She-she," Theo cried harder, she hadn't said it out loud yet. She hadn't had to. "I'll just s-show you."

Theo tried to stay strong, she wiped her tears and carefully walked out of the gazebo and to the cemetery behind the church across the street.

"Oh no," Joseph said softly as Theo pointed to a headstone. "Miss, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Is there something I can do for you?"

Theo shook her head as more tears came and blocked her sight. She sat down on the grass and leaned against the headstone, pulling her knees to her chest. "Leave me, go eat your breakfast."

Joseph looked at her, hesitantly he nodded and left Theodosia crying.


	4. News

Theo and Joseph soon had a friendship blossom between them. As Theo began to get used to not having her mother, she opened up more and more to Joseph. They would spend time together in the meadows and the old gazebo. They would lay on a hill and watch the stars at night, and play in the town square after Joseph finished his lessons in the early afternoon.

Aaron, had grown tired of having Theo desract Joseph, he found Theodosia was the only thing that Joseph would talk about. After about six months of this, Aaron had called it quits.

"Cynthia, fetch Theodosia, send her to my study." Aaron instruted the servant.

"Yes, Sir," Cynthia walked to the old gazebo and found Theo talking excitedly to the young apprentice.

"Miss Theodosia!" She called.

Theo looked up at Cynthia. "Yes?" Her cheeks grew slightly red.

"Your father wishes to see you in his study,"

"Yes, of course," Theo turned to Joseph, "Mr. Alston," She curtsied.

"Miss. Burr." He stood and bowed down, kissing her knuckles gently.

Theodosia giggled softly and walked back up to the house.

* * *

"Daddy?" She asked knocking before entering her father's study.

"Ah! Theodosia, please sit, I have something I need to discuss with you." Theo sat on a small wooded stool and looked up at her father. "I have decided, that you won't be living here any more."

Theo was so shocked by the sudden news she almost fell backwards. "What? Why? You can't kick me out like that! Can you?"

"I most certanly can! You are to pack your bags tonight, and tomorrow a carriage will come and take you to New York. There you will live with the Hamiltons as a household servant, a ladies maid for their daughter." Aaron said calmly.

"B-"

"And I will hear no objections! You will obey me, and do this. Go pack your bags. The carraige arrives at seven tomorrow morning."

Theo hardly heard the last part as she had ran out of the room, she ran all the way out of the house and to the gazebo where Joseph was waiting. Her eyes were tear-filled and her voice crumbling. "J-jospeh!"

"Theo?" Joseph stood and opened his arms as she flew at him. "T-Theo, what's wrong?"

"P-papa is sending me a-away," She cried out.

"What? Where? When!" Jospeh asked.

"New York, tomorrow morning at seven!" Theo's tears fell onto Jospeh's green vest. She clung onto him and let her ocean of emotions pull her under. "What about you? And my friends? And Cynthia? And what about Mama! I won't be able to visit Mama's grave at night!"

"Theo, change is hard, but you'll overcome it, you're the strongest girl I know! If I really know you, you will feel right at home within a week. What are you to do there anyway?"

"I'm to live with a family there and be a ladies maid for their daughter." Theo sighed.

"Perfect! I have an idea! I will see you off tomorrow, I'll tell you then, ok? You should go pack." Joseph gently tore Theo off of him and looked her in the eye. "I believe in you,"

Theo noded, "Thank you, for, everything, you were there for me when Mama died and as Papa was a-" Theo stopped when she felt Joseph's lips on hers.

* * *

Theo was all packed and ready to leave. She sat on the doorstep, tracing her finger in the dirt.

"Theo?" She looked up to see Joseph.

Jospeh helped her stand and she looked at him expectently.

"You're working, therefore you get paid,"

"Yes?" Theo watched Joseph pace back and forth.

"Then you must earn enough to buy your way out, then you can come back here and I can start a new candle buisness here in town and we can live together, I just need to finish my apprentinceship and we can live on our own!"

Theo liked Joseph, but not enough to live with him for the rest of her life. She felt it opened more doors for her, leaving the city. She nodded and watched the carraige pull up.

Theo swallowed hard and felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Please don't cry, Theo." Joseph wiped it away.

Theo picked up her trunk and walked to the carraige.

"Miss. Burr?" The coach asked. She nodded. "I'll take your things, is this it?"

"No sir, I have more over by the door." She said.

"Here," Joseph had carried her trunks to the carraige.

"Thank you," Theo smiled falsely at Joseph.

"Write to me?" He asked, Theo nodded.

"Tell Cynthia I wish her well." Theo said to Joseph as she turned to the coach.  
"Miss. inside is Miss. Angelica and Master Philip Hamilton, they have made the journey to retrive you. They are the eldest children of Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Hamilton." Theo nodded as the coach helped her inside.

"Goodbye, Theodosia," Joseph smiled sadly.

"Farewell, Joseph." Theo said as the carraige began moving. She looked out the window as her house and everything she had ever known disappeared.

"So you're Miss. Theodosia Burr?" a voice asked.

Theo looked up at the boy who had spoke. He had a kind smile and bold, daring eyes. His well-built figure was enough to make any girl swoon.

"Y-yes I am, you must be Master Hamilton." Theodosia said, trying not to blush to red.

"So, tell us Theodosia, who was that cutie standing with you as you left?" The girl asked.

"Angie!" Philip groaned.

"What? All I did was ask!" Angelica protested but turned to face Theodosia.

"He is just an apprentice of my fathers, he was just there to see me off, because my father wouldn't." Theo said.

"Why wouldn't he see you off?" Philip asked leaning fowards resting his arms on his thighs.

Theo shrugged. "It was his idea to send me away, he hasn't been the same since six months ago," Theo turned away and looked out her window at the rolling fields.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened six years ago?" Philip asked, recieveing a slap from his sister.

"What? All I did was ask!" He mocked, in a loving way.

Theo took a deep breath. "My mother got frostbite." She waited for them to catch on.

"Oh no!" Angelica gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

Theo jumped slightly as she felt Angie slide up beside her and hug her from behind.

Philip remained silent.

"Angelica-" Theo started.

"Please, call me Angie." Angie smiled.

"Okay, Angie, could you tell me a little about yourself? So I can begin to think of ways to dress you and style your hair?" Theo asked, facing the siblings again.

Angie's eyes lit up. "Of course!"

"Oh no," Philip sighed rubbing his eyes with his hands as Angie began to drone on.


	5. The Schuyler Estate

The journey to New York is long and quiet. Theo spent her time reading and occasionally talking to Philip or Angie. Angie had finally stopped droning on and on about herself and had fallen asleep on the bench beside Theo. Theo's thoughts often wandered back to her mother and father, Cynthia and Joseph. She missed them all, she was unsure of the future for her , but she was excited.

"So, you already made this trip? Just to get me?" Theo asked Philip quietly, careful not to wake Angie.

"Yes," Philip replied putting his book down. "And there is something you should know, we are spending the summer at our grandparent's estate. We will not be in New York, New York, until August. Until then we will be in Albany. There is a summer ball, so just to warn you about Angie, she is always expected to look her best, no pressure. But, you are also expected to attend."

Theo was shocked. "Really? Me? A lady's maid, attend a ball?"

"Well, yes, Grandma and Grandpa Schuyler have always been kind to their maids and servants, and for all the guests know, you're attending as a guest, no one needs to know!" Philip said making Theo smiled. "So tell me, Miss. Theodosia-"

"Please, just call me Theo," Theo insisted.

Philip smiled. "Okay, _Theo, _do you have any idea why your father would send you to be a lady's maid?"

Theo softly shook her head. "No, I didn't have much of a future in Boston. I'm glad to finally leave the city."

"You've never left Boston?" Philip asked surprised.

"My father is a mere candlemaker, he has no interest in leaving, only his business."

Philip chuckled. "That's something our fathers have in common."

"What does yours do?" Theo asked out of curiosity.

"Why he's Treasury Secretary, he didn't even take off a week in the least to join us this summer. He's almost never home, always working late, he says that he needs to secure his family's "place in society". He doesn't realize that all of us would be happier if he was home more." Philip said looking at nothing in particular.

Theo gasped. "That's awful, my father was home every night, he just seemed… distant." Theo looked out the window and saw carefully made gardens, and beautiful flowers. As they went up a hill, she saw a house come into view.

"Here we are," Philip said sliding down the bench to join Theo at the window. "That's the flower garden my Grandpa Schuyler had made for my Grandma Schuyler," Philip said jabbing a finger at the glass. "Oh, and there is the vegetable garden,"

"Woah, it's all so… big," Theo gawked.

"Have you never seen something like this before?"

Theo shook her head. "I've never left Boston, there weren't any fancy estates I've been to. I've never been to a ball either."

"Really?" Philip asked, it seemed strange to him that things he had grown up doing were forgein to this girl. "Angie. Angie!" Philip shook his sister awake.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Angie bolted upright. "Are we there?" She asked as the carriage stopped.

"Master Hamilton. Miss. Hamilton. Miss Burr." The coach opened the door and helped them all out, it was only a matter of seconds before they were surrounded by family.

"Aunt Angelica?" Angie exclaimed.

"Aunt Peggy!" Philip cried embracing his aunts. "What are you two doing here?"

Theo stood off to the side and let Angie and Philip greet their Aunts, their siblings and cousins clinging to their legs, and their mother and grandparents pushing through the sea of children.

After a few moments a woman with bright eyes and a kind, warm smile walked up to her.

"Ah, you must be young Miss. Theodosia Burr!" The woman beamed.

"Yes," Theo said promptly. "But my mother went by Theodosia, please call me Theo,"

The woman's eyebrows raised. "Went? Must I explain to you the proper use of past tense?" She offered.

"No, I meant went." Theo said quietly.

The woman pieced together what she was saying. "Oh no, your father said no such thing! I'm very sorry, dear,"

"Don't be, she had been sick for years, frostbite finally got her, my maid, Cynthia, taught me to think of her passing as a good thing, she wasn't in pain anymore." Theo said hoping the subject would drop.

"Well, I see you've met my eldest, Philip and Angelica, how about I introduce you to the rest of them, and we can show you to your room." She offered.

"Oh Miss-"

"Please, call me Eliza," Eliza insisted.

"_Eliza, _I was told I was to be a lady's maid for Angie," Theo said cautiously.

Eliza looked confused for a minute, "Ah yes, about that, that is what we told your father, we are really taking you in for a while before we find someone else in New York City to care for you, your father told us of your troubled life, we planned on taking you in ourselves, but then I found out," Eliza leaned in to Theo and lowered her voice, "I'm expecting, shh, I am going to announce it at breakfast tomorrow. But," Eliza raised her voice again, "We shall see, if you find love and plan to marry before we find someone to care for you, we will let you go, seeing that you're eighteen, like my son."

Theo nodded and looked over at Philip who was laughing with his little brothers.

"It seems you have begun," Eliza smiled walking back to the group.

"Everyone! I would like to introduce you to Miss. Theodosia, Theo, Burr!" Eliza said shifting her attention to Theo.

Theo waved politely. "She will be staying with us this summer, not as a lady's maid as some of you have been told, but as a guest, and is to be treated as one of my children." Eliza continued. "Go on, introduce yourselves!" Eliza turned to the coach and directed him to the stable.

From what Theo had gathered, Aunt Angelica was Eliza's older sister and is married to John Church. Angelica is a strong-headed, independent, woman, who stands for what she believes in. Same could be said for Aunt Peggy, except she was the youngest sister, and married to a distant cousin, Stephen Van Rensselaer.

Philip and Angie's siblings were all very close in character to them. They all had their mother's kindness and beauty, however, some of them had a sharp tongue and had the need to talk that Theo couldn't find in Eliza, nor the ginger hair. All the kids had a hint of ginger in their hair, only John's was the most noticeable.

Theo could tell she would enjoy her time here, especially with Philip, he had taken a liking to Theo and lead her up to the house and to the dinner table.


	6. Change

**So, I reread the story and saw how messed up the timeline is. So, in reality, Theodosia's mother died when Theo was ten, and this is said in the story, but then it's six months later, and somehow within the same chapter, it becomes six years. The age I want Philip and Theo at is eighteen, as said by Eliza. I apologize for any confusion, the messy timeline is entirely my fault. But, they ARE eighteen and Theo is NOT a lady's maid, I made a last minute decision about that. **

* * *

The large family sat at a large dinner table within the Schuyler estate. Theo sat next to Philip, and on her other side was Alexander, Philip's younger brother. Angie sat across from her.

"So, Miss Theo," Mr. Schuyler looked at her. "I understand that you lost your mother?"

Theo's eyes flash down to her soup, she droped the spoon and her hands rest in her lap.

She saw Philip's shaking hand come to rest on hers. She didn't want to acknowledge this now.

Before Theo could open her mouth to respond however, Eliza shouted. "Papa!"

"What my darling?"

"That's rude! We only just met her! What happened to treating her as my child?" Eliza asked. Theo slightly smiled, no one has stood up for her, ever.

"I am sorry my dear, forgive me." Mr. Schuyler looked astonished. The table was silent, there wasn't even the clanging of metal against the china soup bowls.

Eliza, just realizing what she had done, quickly replied. "No, forgive me Papa, I shouldn't have raised my voice, but all the same, please do not discuss such subjects with Theo."

"Miss, it's fine, truly you don't need to defend m-" Theo was interrupted a shocked Eliza.

"Darling, if I am going to take you in, I will stand up for you, has no one done this for you?" Eliza asked.

Theo looked down again. "No," She said quietly.

"Oh," Mrs. Schuyler said, "You poor dear."

Theo encased Philip's hand with hers, grateful for someone to hold onto. "May we change the subject?" She asked slowly.

"Of course dear!" Eliza exclaimed. "Philip, have you told your grandparents of your recent achievement in school?"

At the mention of his name, Philip looked up from messing with his soup. "Wha-? Oh! I received an achievement of writing, I wrote the best, and longest, essay of everyone in the college." He said, with a tone of humility in his voice.

"Why Philip! That's amazing!" Mrs. Schuyler cooed.

"It's really nothing, it wasn't hard to achieve or anything." Philip said modestly.

Eliza swallowed her soup quickly. "Philip, dear, don't say that! You did an amazing job! You should be proud of yourself! You have blown your father and me away!"

"Your mother is right Philip, you should recognize your talent! Then you can pursue it!" Mrs. Schuyler enthusiastically said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the essay on?" Theo asked, rubbing his hand slightly.

"Not at all. The topic was ancient Egypt." Philip said looking over at her.

"Really?" Theo asked, her posture straightening. "Why that's my specialty!"

"You study?" Philip asked confused.

"Well, it's not like I had anything better to do. But yes, I quite enjoy reading about history, it's just something I get from my mother," She smiled.

The rest of the dinner was filled with polite conversation and people asking Theo various questions.

* * *

Once everyone retired, Philip knocked on the door of the bedroom Theo was staying in.

"Come in," came her sweet reply. She had her back to the door as she unpacked her jewelry and hair pins, placing them on her vanity.

Philip walked up beside her and bent down to help her lift a rather heavy box out of her trunk.

"What do you have in here? Novels?" Philip teased.

"Oh, hello Philip, yes actually. Some are giant poem books and others are by Shakespeare and Ann Radcilffe." Theo said placing the box in the bottom of the open wardrobe. She unlacted the latch and picked up her favorite: _The Mysteries of Udolpho_. "If you need something to read this summer, I suggest this one." She handed it to him.

He read the title aloud. "Sounds interesting."

"Very much, Radcilffe is the most famous author in Britain!" Theo said pulling out her dresses from another trunk and hanging them in her wardrobe.

"It's a she?" Philip asked reading the first page.

"Yes. People say she is beginning a new genre, Gothic Fiction." Theo said, moving on to folding her petticoats.

Philip set the book aside and turned to Theo.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Theo asked.

"My mother sent me to ask if you needed help with anything, but see you are feeling quite at home." Philip commented.

Theo sighed. "Joseph said I would,"

"Joseph?"

"Yes, he saw me off this morning." Theo sighed, "He said I would get over the change soon enough," Theo paused her unpacking and sat next to Philip on her bed. "And he was right. Truth is, I have never been happier in years! I've never felt so… so…"

"Not alone?" Philip asked.

"Yes? How did you know?" Theo questioned her friend.

"I had a friend under similar circumstances. My mother offered him a place in our home for a few months, he said he had never been anywhere where he felt so loved."

Theo was intrigued. "What happened, you talk about him in the past tense."

Philip sighed. "He died, I don't want to go into detail."

"Oh no!" Theo gasped. "It wasn't-" Philip nodded. It made Theo so sad to know that people didn't feel like they belonged, and removed themselves from the world.

"Thank you for the book Theo, I will make sure it is returned to you in proper condition. I must retire for the night, but first, do you need help unpacking?" Philip offered.

"Um," Theo scanned the room. "I don't think so, thank you Master Hamilton," Theo stood and let Philip kiss her hand as he left.

"'Til tomorrow," Philip bowed in the doorway and left.

Theo sighed. A boy. She talked to a boy! She wasn't used to this. She felt something she hadn't felt before, but she couldn't place it. She ignored it and finished folding her underskirts and tucking them into a drawer before changing into a nightgown and snuggling up in the covers of her bed.


	7. Books

**Because I forgot to mention this last chapter:**

**Ann Radicliffe was a real author, she was born in 1764 in London, one of her most famous books is **_**The Mysteries of Udolpho, **_**which I mentioned in the last chapter. So far, I am happy with how this story is turning out, I have given up trying to follow the origin story, mainly due to the fact that the main character, Sara, moved to Georgia, and then became a servant, which, I don't want Theodosia to endure that, not in this story. **

**I'm sure you will agree, I didn't want to turn Eliza evil, she most definitely was not that. Sorry for the short update, I haven't uploaded in a while, just wanted to get something out.**

**Enjoy! :P**

* * *

The next morning, at the breakfast table, Eliza looked at her father, he knew what to do. He tapped a spoon to his coffee mug. The room went silent.

"Everyone, thank you for your attention, now, I believe Miss. Eliza has an announcement to make." Mr. Schuyler said setting down his things.

"Thank you, Papa." Eliza slowly stood from her chair. "As you all may know, Alexander was unable to join us this year, but, even in his absence, there is something I am both happy and reluctant to announce. For the sixth time, I am yet again with a child!"

There was a wave of shock that went throughout the table.

"My darling! That is wonderful!" Mrs. Schuyler stood up and gave her daughter a warm embrace.

"Congratulations, Mama!" Philip exclaimed.

"Eliza!" Peggy squealed holding her sister tightly.

"Another Hamilton?" Angelica teased. "You already have your hands full, darling sister."

"Yes, well," Eliza said smiling, gesturing to her young children around her. "Later," she mouthed to her sister.

"Congratulations, Eliza" Theo said warmly.

"Thank you darling," Eliza said peeling her sister off. "Peggy. Peggy, please."

* * *

Theo found herself wandering the gardens. She walked along the tulips and roses. Taking in their sweet scent.

"Beautiful is it not?" A voice asked from behind her.

Theo didn't realize someone was there, she jumped and looked at her company.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Peggy apologized.

"You're quite fine," Theo said sitting on a small, stone, backless, benchthat overlooked the flower bed. And off in the distance, a small pond.

Theo gasped. "It's so beautiful! And to think someone lives here!"

Peggy chuckled. "It is what I have grown up with. Tell me darling, have you not lived like this? You seem very uncomfortable with the servants."

"I'm afraid not, my father is a candlemaker, he recently got a new apprentice." Theo smiled.

"This seems like someone special!" Peggy laughed, noting her tone. She sat with Theo. "Do tell me more."

Theo chuckled. "It wasn't anything serious." She assured her.

Peggy cocked an eyebrow. "If you insist."

"Uh!" Theo looked at Peggy in shock. "You aren't suggesting-!" Theo laughed off Peggy's accusation.

* * *

"Philip?" Angie asked, knocking on his door.

"Yes?" Philip asked scribbling away at his desk.

"What are you doing?" She asked standing behind her.

Philip panicked. "Nothing! It doesn't concern you!" he tried to cover his writing best he could without smudging the ink.

Angie reached for one of the crumbled papers that lay next to her.

"Angelica! Don't!" Philip warned.

"What to say to you?" Angie began reading.

"Angelica Hamilton!" Philip said raising from his chair. "Give it back!"

"You have beautiful eyes," Angie gasped trying to keep the paper out of her brother's reach. "Are you writing to a girl?"

"No!" Philip grabbed the paper from his sister and held her back as she desperately reached for it.

"Then what are you writing?"

"I'm trying to write a poem! Now get out!" Philip dragged his sister to the door.

"You are writing a poem for a girl! I just know it!" Angie cried.

Philip scoffed, hoping it was believable. "Why would I do that? And on summer holiday! Who would I even be writing to?"

Angie thought for a moment. "Theodosia!" She gasped. "You're writing a poem for Theodosia!"

Philip panicked, "No! I am not! Now go make yourself useful, didn't Mama tell you to meet Aunt Peggy in the gardens?"

"Did she?" Angie asked. She shrugged and went downstairs. "Have fun, Philip!"

Philip shut the door and walked over to his window. Truth is, he had been writing a poem for Theodosia. She had put a feeling in him that was new. Sure he had been with other girls, but she was different, he didn't even know her yet. He looked out the window and saw his Aunt sitting on a bench with Theodosia. The were talking in the gardens. He caught himself watching the way her dark curls moved in the gentle wind and the way her dress fell.

_What are you doing? _He thought, cursing himself, _ Why are you still standing here? _He wanted to go down and talk to her. Get to know her. He needed something to do with her. That's why he was trying to write a poem. For her. He slumped down onto the window seat, trying to figure out what to do with himself.

"Ow," He had sat on something hard, something that was most definitely not the cushion his mother had made. He stood up again and looked to see where he just was.

He saw Theo's book. The book she had given him the night before. "That's it!" He exclaimed. "I'll take her to the library!" Philip didn't realize he had said it out loud.

"Take who to the library?" His Aunt knocked before walking in.

"Auntie Angelica! I was just thinking and thought I would take Theodosia to the library, she seems well educated, I thought she might want to look for a book to occupy her time with." Philip began ranting. "That is, if she isn't too busy."

Angelica smiled at him. "I'm sure she would love that." She turned to leave.

"Aunt Angelica, wait!" Philip called.

"Yes?" She spun around to face him.

Philip hesitated. "There isn't any word from Pops is there?"

"I believe all you children and your mother received a letter from him earlier this morning."

"Thank you," He said leaving the room with his Aunt.


	8. Shopping

**Hello, it's been a while since I've seen you here. Welcome back. I have done some work, and we have some action this chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter eight: Shopping

* * *

Philip raced downstairs and into the drawing room. There he saw his mother and grandmother doing some cross-stitching.

"Mama, Auntie Angelica said there was a letter from Pops?" Philip asked.

Eliza looked up, "Oh yes, I believe Macy set them on the pianoforte,"

Philip walked up to the grand instrument and flipped through the letters sitting on top until he found the one addressed to him.

Philip left the room and went out to his favorite spot in the gardens. A small rose garden with a water fountain in the center. Benches along the scattered flowers. He sat down under the blossoming Cherry Tree and carefully broke the wax seal as he opened the letter.

_June 5th, 1796_

_Philip,_

_I trust you will keep an eye on your mother and sister for me. I understand_

_That you are with your mother's parents and in good hands,_

_But it puts my mind at ease to know that you can help should she need it._

_I trust that you are all well, I leave it to you to inform me _

_should that change. I thank you in advance. _

_On a happier note, I am glad to inform you that, with some luck, I might be_

_able to join you all in Albany towards the end of the season._

_I wish to surprise your mother and siblings, but to do so_

_I seek your help._

_If you have any ideas or concerns, please do tell me. _

_This is strictly your knowledge, and the knowledge of you only. You are not_

_To inform even your Aunts, as you know how close they are to your mother._

_I have sent you a new textbook I wish you to study. You may pick the topic as long as you feel it goes along with your school studies. _

_It is my hope to see you again soon, and in good health. _

_Have fun my son._

_With love,_

_Pops._

Philip smiled at his father's words. He was coming to join them! He wanted to run and tell Eliza right away, but he knew better.

Philip set the letter aside and relaxed in the shade of the tree, admiring the blossoms on the tree above him.

"Philip?" a woman asked him.

Philip sat up and smiled to see the voice belonged to Theodosia.

"Yes? Do you need something?" He asked standing.

"No, well, yes. Well, kind of."

"Well, what do you not, do, kind of need?" He asked making her smile.

"I was wondering if you couldn't show me around, the house is much bigger than what I am used to, and these gardens are too beautiful to ignore!" Theo smiled.

"Of course, shall we start here or inside?" He asked offering her his arm.

"Out here is fine." She smiled looping her arm in his.

"This is my favorite spot in the whole world. No one ever comes here, it's a nice quiet place to read or think. I've written countless poems under the shade of that tree." Philip began.

"You write poetry?" Theo asked.

Philip shrugged, "A hobby of mine."

* * *

Philip and Theo walked the grounds. Theo loved nature and was pleased to see the beautiful Schuyler gardens. When they finished Philip and Theo made their way back up to the house.

"Philip! I've been looking for you!" Eliza rushed to her son.

"I was just showing Theo around the gardens, the house is next." Philip explained, letting Theo take her arm back.

"I'm afraid that is going to have to wait, I need you to run into town and get some new materials for your brother's studies, your father wanted them to do more than normal," Eliza sighed.

"Of course, Mama, anything in particular?" He asked.

"Just some quills and ink, here's a list of books they'll need. In this envelope is enough money for it all. If there is any left over, I want the change, young man." Eliza said handing him a paper with the book titles and the envelope with the money.

"Yes, Mama" Philip said turning to leave.

"Oh, and take Theo with you, give her a chance to go around town. And don't take too long, it's getting hot out there." Eliza yelled after the two as they began walking down the path.

Once they made it into town, Philip looked around at the stores.

* * *

"Let's try this one" Philip pointed to a small store on the corner.

"Ok," Theo followed him inside.

The store was slightly cooler, but the ninety degree weather was roasting. Several women had passed out due to their many layers of clothing. Philip quickly found the quills and bottles of ink.

They stepped outside and saw Theo lose her balance.

"Woah!" Philip cried catching her before she fell. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine," Theo said regaining her balance.

"The book store is right there, I will hurry. Come inside with me, you can sit while I get the books," Philip said helping her walk down the street.

Philip didn't waste anytime. After paying for the books, he found Theo where he had left her.

"Ready?" She nodded.

The two tried to stay in as much shade as possible, the last thing he needed was for Theo to pass out.

They were far from the city now, the house was about half a mile up the road, but a hill kept them from seeing the house. A hill which they had to climb up.

Theo began breathing heavier. "Philip, this dress color is much too dark, it's sweltering out here."

"We should have stopped for water." he said, wiping sweat from his brow.

Theo took her arm from Philip and rushed to a fence up ahead, shaded by a weeping willow. Philip joined her.

Theo threw herself to the ground. "I don't know how much further I can go."

"We have not much more than a half mile." Philip sighed, lowering himself to the ground. "You should lose the bonnet, it traps the heat on your head."

Theo looked perplexed, but did so. Her complicated bun fell apart, so she braided it back. "We really shouldn't stay long," Theo sighed.

"No, but look at the beauty." Philip insisted. He pointed to the long limbs moving slowly in the ever so slight breeze.

Theo smiled as she watched a bird dive into its nest. She popped up and ran further into the grove.

"Theo!" Philip called looking for her. "Theo we should head back"

No reply. "Theo! This really isn't funny! Come out!" he called desperately.

He pushed himself up and ran around every tree. "Theo, it's too hot for this! Theodosia!"

He began to panic, did he really lose her? Did someone snatch her? Did she run away?

"Mmmm! Mmmph!" Philip paused. Was he hearing things? "Mmmmmm!"

Definitely not. "Theodosia!" he called again, his pulse racing, he ran towards the desperate cries and muffled sounds of laughter.

He finally turned to see two men, pinning Theo to a tree, one was beginning to reach under her dress, the other was holding her arms back.

Philip charged at full speed, knocking the one over, Philip had the advantage, on top of him, so he punched him square in the nose. But the fight wasn't over yet, he yanked the other off of Theo and threw him to the ground. He hit his head bad and passed out.

The first had gotten up, when he turned back to Theo, he saw the man pressing himself on her, blood from his nose staining her dress.

Theo was too weak to fight back, she started to fall, the heat was getting to her. Philip punched him in the gut and pushed him to the ground. Placing a foot on his chest he began questioning him. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "Who?!" Philip demaded.

"You really don't remember me, do you?"

Philip recognized that voice. "Rob?"

"We meet again!" Rob smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Philip pressed, stepping harder on his chest. "Why are you touching my girl?!"

Rob's eyebrows went up, "She's yours is she?"

"Yeah. You haven't changed have you?" he spat.

"Heh, not in the slightest."

"P-philip!" Theo breathed.  
Philip turned to see her crying and shaking, almost delirious from the heat. "Get out of my sight." He stomped on his head, hard enough to knock him out. He rushed to her side.

"Theo. Oh my, are you alright? I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have come." He cried, sitting up against the tree, holding her.

"I'm going to faint, Philip." She warned, grasping his hand.

"No, no. I will carry you all the way home, come on, stay awake for me." he begged.

He ran to the path and kicked the books and quills under a bush for safety until he came back.

But now, he had to get Theo home. So he ran, and didn't look back.

* * *

**You can defiantly tell where I stopped and resumed writing...**


End file.
